


Path of Faith

by ChaosWriting



Series: Of Monsters and Gems (And Humans) [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Timeline Shenanigans, this just happened, yes the title is there beacuse of 'hope'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWriting/pseuds/ChaosWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything repeats.</p><p>Garnet attempts to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path of Faith

The first path hadn't had anything odd. They defeated the creature they were fighting and Steven asked for pizza.

She thought this path was good, but then she got pulled back, not triggered by herself, but by someone -or something- else.

She ruled it out as a mistake and dismissed it.

And it happened again.

And again.

And again.

With no notable differences.

This time. The 12th, Garnet remembers, she is going to do something.

The mountain makes her feel uneasy, so she goes there first. She hears voices and laughing. A huge monster (by human standards) stands next to a child. She waits. A shift in the childs expression.

She's fighting the creature again. After they're finished she climbs the moutain again. She waits in front of the cavern the child must have come out of. It takes a few hours, with a few shifts in the timeline, sending her back three minutes at most each. A child comes out. The same child. There's no monster with them this time.

The child spots Garnet and visibly panicks. 'We need to talk.'

She's fighting the creature again. She sighs and climbs the mountain again. She counts the hours. Almost six hours before the child comes up. The monsters greet her kindly. She learns about how they were trapped, but not a lot. She doesn't even have time to talk to the child before she's set back again.

 The creature is struck down in seconds and Steven asks why. Garnet doesn't respond for a moment.

'Future vision.' She says with a grin. And Steven smiles.

It reminds her of what she's doing it for.

She doesn't wait. She enters the cavern. She gets greeted some sort of wall. She places her hand against it. It's not solid and she steps through.

Asgore is in front of her. She remembers his name from when she met him in the last timeline.

He seems surprised and asks her how she crossed the barrier. Garnet shrugs.

'I'm looking for a human child who fell down.' She says.

Asgore doesn't know how to react. She's set back again, but she's still in front of Asgore.

Asgore let's out a depressing sigh. 'Did you feel that too?'

Garnet nods. She makes a mental note that Asgore is aware. Garnet explains what happened so far.

Asgore tells her to go to the Judgement Hall and talk to the Judge, because he knows more.

The Judge is Sans. The small skeleton she swapped a few jokes with in the last timeline. He looks a lot worse than she remembers.

'Sans.' She says and the skeleton looks at her, ready to attack.

'you're, uh, not the kid.' The confusion is clear.

'No, I'm not.' She sticks out her hand. 'I'm Garnet. We've already met, but you don't remember. We need to talk about the timelines, Asgore told me you know more.'

'i don't have any notes about you, so how are you involved in all this?' He waves his hand, motioning to everything.

'I can see the path of faith as it streches itself across the horizon.' She says. 'I can see the future and remember what happens in each of them.'

'But lately, I've been experiencing the same six hours over and over again.' She adjusts her glasses. 'I'm going to put an end to it.'

'good luck, pal. i've been trying to since the start. and now they've gotten bored with becoming friends with everyone.'  She understand what he means.

'Then we'll convince them to free everyone and continue with life.' Her gauntlets appears and she smashes them into eachother. 'With violence if we have to.'

'that's a neath trick you got there.' Garnet smiles at the skeleton before she's pulled back again. Not to far, but still enough to  not have 'met' Sans yet.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Eventually, after what seems like a few hours it stops. She explains everything to Sans again. Including how she had to wait for two hours before talking to him again.

He doesn't believe her until she says she's 'the legendary fartmaster'. He laughs, it's a broken laugh.

'kid must have gotten past undyne.' 

'We'll end it.'

It takes about one hour until the kid shows up in the Judgement Hall.

'Calm down.' Garnet tells them. The kid looks panicked again. 'We need to talk.'

They lash out at her. Sans just watches from a distance, Garnet had asked him not to intterupt.

Garnet grabs their hand in her fist. The knife drops to the floor. The kid seems surprised how they didn't start a monster fight. 

'I'm not a monster. You can't fight me as if I'm one. I want to understand why you keep repeating the same few hours over and over again.'

The kid stops struggeling. 'You know?' Their voice is hoarse and meek.

Garnet nods. 'I see and remember everything, Frisk.'

Tears swell up in their eyes when they hear their name. 'I'm sorry.'

'Let's go back and do everything right, alright?' Her voice is filled with a motherly affection Frisk doesn't feel like they deserve. They nod through their tears and Garnet wraps the child in a hug, getting covered in dust in the process.

She fights the creature again, but this time, she knows it will be alright. Afterwards she climbs the mountain again. The other gems trail right behind her. 


End file.
